Joe Riggs
“My weiner’s bigger than his.” - Joe Riggs discussing his chances against Matt Hughes. "That's the usual for me and Jay. We usually get screwed over, but try to make the best of it. Make them regret not televising us." - Riggs on the Jay Hieron fight. "It's better fighting on the undercard rather than fighting in like March or something." - Riggs. "I stopped taking it and my central nervous system shut down. They kept me hospitalized for two weeks just to keep an eye on me, so I couldn't train or fight." - Riggs on the reason the Nick Diaz fight was called off. "I'm looking for a four-fight winning streak. Let's keep it going." - Riggs on the Hieron fight. "Yeah, something like that." - Riggs on if the winner of Hieron versus him will face the winner of Marius/Nick for the welterweight title. "It's all about ratings." - Riggs on Lashley and Walker being on the main card over him. "I think it's cool, man." - Riggs on Walker's MMA debut. i got 2 bricks attached to these wrists and ill put them threw your head-Riggs "The fight's gonna be won for me on the feet, you know? Jay's very well-rounded, he's got good standup, good wrestling, good sub defense, so I've gotta keep it on the feet, I've gotta knock him out. If I win, it's knocking him out, if he wins it's by decision or something, but that's.. that's the way my fight's gonna be." - Riggs on Hieron. "Zawhoskis?" - Riggs asking who Nick Diaz is fighting. "Nick's on a roll, it's gonna be fucking hard to stop him." - Riggs. "I didn't watch that turd fight." - Riggs on Kimbo/Houston. "Two turds smacking each other around. Bad for the sport. I'm impressed with his Hellboy haircut but that's about it." "He's easily top ten in the world." - Riggs on Hieron. "People are retards on the Internet. They've got their opinions, but what are you gonna do?" - Riggs on Internet posters questioning his conditioning. "I don't really care what a bunch of turds say on the Internet." "Jay is a fucking great fighter, but I've beaten a lot better fighters than Jay's beaten." - Riggs. "This sport just makes me fucking sick sometimes, the people involved in it." - Riggs. "The refs wouldn't stand it up," - Riggs on Hieron. "He was just holding me in the third round after I hurt him. And there were headbutts too, and he wasn't meaning to, and he was trying to hold me down and his head clashed into me." "It was going into my eye. He was hurt so he was just trying to hold on," - Riggs on Hieron. "He was just laying on me. I was a little tentative in the first and second round because I didn't want to be taken down. You can't win.. you know, them all, man." "Jay's a warrior," - Riggs on Hieron. "If I lose to anybody, I'm fucking glad it's Jay. He definitely deserves a title shot with this one."